


Вмятины от наших пальцев

by K_Hisoka



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-06 23:26:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14067882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Hisoka/pseuds/K_Hisoka
Summary: теперь Баки знает, как выглядит страсть в застывшей форме





	Вмятины от наших пальцев

**Author's Note:**

> [для ЗФБ 2018](http://wtf-kombat2018.diary.ru/?tag=5562408)

— Баки, зачем это?

Рядом с комодом в спальне стоит замученная спинка их кровати. Вместо неё Баки прикручивает новую, очень тяжёлую на вид. Чтобы ответить, вынимает зажатый между губ шуруп, пристраивает его к креплению.

— Дерево — в щепки, а металл хоть выправить можно после того, как погнётся. Ещё можно понадеяться, что она выдержит.

Она не выдерживает. Вмятины появляются той же ночью — следы от пальцев Стива. Металл продавился, как пластилин. Под некоторыми углами на свету кажется, что даже отпечатки остались. Лёгкие штрихи плавных и резких изгибов, округлые и продолговатые завитушки. Ещё бы — так вцепиться. Так выгибаться навстречу, вплавляться друг в друга, теряя голову, не сдерживая голоса…

Спустя ещё несколько ночей спинка выглядит так, будто по ней неделю топтались лошади. Но Баки точно знает, что это вот вверху справа — от пятки Стива, левый стёсанный угол — он сам въехал плечом, а самый глубокий след примерно посредине — они оба как-то умудрились боднуть несчастную железяку чугунными черепушками. От колен, от локтей, от ладоней следы, причудливо накладывающиеся друг на друга. Даже трещины и изломы — напоминающие то ли силуэты голых деревьев, то ли наводящие на мысли о молниях, бушующих временами в этой комнате. Новая рука — новые возможности, раньше так тонко не получалось, вроде. Всё это вместе — застывшая страсть, как она есть. Сколько ни смотри, каждый раз будто иначе выглядит, проявляются не видимые ранее загадочные образы. В разное время дня тени ложатся по-своему, сглаживая или выделяя резче какие-то участки. Проследить их пальцами — тоже отдельный интерес. Будто кто-то хотел слепить скульптуру, но так до конца и не определился с формой и смысловым содержанием. Но душу вложил, однозначно. Баки смотрит, трогает и будто наяву слышит каждый стон, каждый всхлип или рык, чувствует ладонями тяжесть тела, напряжённый изгиб спины, жар кожи.

И всё бы ничего, пусть дальше гнётся, ведь ещё держится. Но Стив ворчит, что больше не может терпеть, — деревянные детали не служат долго, но зато и не шумят так, как скрежещет по полу, громыхает и бряцает этот ужас. Приходится её снять и вернуть всё, как было. Едва похожая на себя прежнюю спинка стоит теперь в гараже. Иногда, проходя мимо, Баки останавливается напротив и любуется получившимися узорами. В итоге он решает не ровнять поверхность, чтобы использовать её потом где-то ещё, а оставляет как есть. Она теперь не поддерживает никаких конструкций, но приносит Баки эстетическое удовольствие. И пусть ему говорят, что он ничего не понимает в искусстве, — но ведь это самое красивое и чувственное из того, что он когда-либо мог видеть в музеях.


End file.
